Ojamajo Doremi: Una nueva aventura magica
by naomi-evans
Summary: Nadie esperaba que un nuevo enemigo apareciera y fuera tras nuestra pequeña aprendiz de bruja Doremi... Y que un nuevo mago despertara... Pero quien será ese nuevo mago legendario? EL QUE MENOS SE LO ESPERAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Ojamajo Doremi: Una nueva aventura mágica**

**NaomiE: Holas crayolas! Hoy vengo con mi primer fic de magical doremi! (*Aplausos*) Gracias Gracias… Espero que sea de su agrado…**

* * *

**DoremiPoV**

Ha pasado meses desde que no veo a las chicas y deje de ser aprendiz de bruja... Estar asi me hace sentir sola, Momoko y Ompu se fueron al extranjero, Aiko regreso a Osaka con su padres, Hazuki se fue a la academia Karen se mudó a otra parte y cambio su número de teléfono así que no puedo contactarla, y por ultimo Hanna, ella se quedó en el mundo de las brujas con Mayorika y Lala para ser una gran Reina en el futuro... Yo llevo dos dias que voy a la escuela secundaria, y he estado completamente sola... No tengo amigos, porque me consideran extraña por mi inusual peinado de moños (Pero no me lo cambiare por nada) . Los de mi escuela primaria Misora se cambiaron a escuelas diferentes a la mía, así que no tengo ningún conocido... Pero eso no me importa, con saber que mis amigas la están pasando bien me basta...

-Doremi! Ya está el desayuno, baja!...- Gritaba mi mamá desde la cocina. Cerré mi diario y mire el reloj..

- O ya es muy tarde! - Me asuste y me puse el uniforme rápido. Hoy empezare mi tercer día de escuela como estudiante de secundaria...

-Otro dia mas sola... Solo faltan 5 meses mas con 28 días, tienes que esperar Doremi... Soy la chica mas desafortunada del mundo! Waaaa...- Me dije a mi misma. Baje rapido y me senté a desayunar con mi familia... Comí tan rapido que me ahogue...

- Si que eres tonta querida hermana...- Me dijo poppu con un tono MUY MOLESTO.

-Poppu sueles ser muy molesta a veces, sabias!- Le dije yo (noten mi sarcasmo Porfavor)... Agarre una tostada para ir comiéndola en el camino... Tome mi maletín y me fui, no Queria llegar tarde otra vez -_-

iba corriendo concentrada en comer mi tostada , cuando de repente...

-Auchhh!.- Había chocado con algo! Haciendo que me tirara al suelo (y también mi tostada T.T )...

- Esta bien? Tenga mas cuidado la próxima vez.- Me dijo una voz que sonaba de un chico... (Se me hacia conocida)

-En verdad lo siento.- Me incline en el suelo... Y cuando Alse la cabeza...

- He! Tonta Remi!.- No puedo creerlo...

- K-k-Kotake !.-

Doremi/Tetsuya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (*Grito de sorpresa*)

-Vaya! No has cambiado nada sigues siendo igual de torpe...- Que molesto! Me dijo torpe? El es el torpe!

-Y tu sigues siendo igual de Cabezota.- Toma esta... El mostró enojado y se dio la vuelta y Empezo a caminar y dijo..

- Bien si asi quieres jugar...Hoy empiezo mi día y ya encuentro una molestia.- Agg! Me las va apagar.

-Hey tu! Hay hay hay!.- Trate de seguirlo pero cuando trate levantarme mi tobillo me detuvo. Me habia torcido mi tobillo!... Al parecer Kotake se dio cuenta y se acercó a mi...

-Vaya que eres torpe.- Saco una venda que tenía en su mochila y me la puso en el pie... Esto me recuerda cuando fuimos en sexto a...

-He! Que haces!?.- Le dije yo..

- No puedo dejarte asi... A ver quédate quietecita.- Termino de ponerme la venda y se levantó y me dijo...- Ven te ayudo...-

-Que!?

-Te llevare a caballito otra vez. Además ya se a que escuela vas ...

-eehhh no gracias... Ya hiciste demasiado.- No Quería causar problemas. ya tengo suficiente con la pelea que acabamos de tener..

-Que vengas!.- Me grito el. No tuve de otra mas que aceptar...

Me subí a su espalda como la última vez que en sexto... PERO SE ME OLVIDABA! Las clases ya empezaron!.. Y ademas no sabe a que escuela voy... Waaaaa (#Nota de la autora: Doremi no escucho lo que había dicho Tetsuya anteriormente#)

-Emmm Kotake.. - Me percate de su uniforme... ERA EL DE MI ESCUELA!.- vamos en la misma escuela?... No puedo creerlo.- Me preocupa que pasara ahora en adelante…

* * *

**NaomiE: Que tal! AMO ESTA SERIE! Formo parte de mi infancia! Y como se habran dado cuenta la pareja que se verá es KOTADORE! KotakeXDoremi!**

**Espero sus reviews para saber si debo continuar… O UN UNICORNIO MORIRA! MUAJAJAJJA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ojamajo Doremi: Una nueva aventura mágica...**

**NaomiE: Hola que tal! :3 Aqui otro capitulo mas... Uff... He tenido una semana MUY CANSADA! Apenas me alcanza el tiempo para subir este CAP...**

**Toru: Estamos en temporada de exámenes en el Colegio y a estudiar y estudiar... :(**

**NaomiE: A! Recuerdo no haber presentado a Toru aqui... Bueno el es Toru, (Antonio o Toño) El es mi mejoramigohermanovecinocompañerodejuegosdesdequenaci :3 ... Y estará escribiendo conmigo...**

**Bueno comencemos!...**

**Capitulo.- El alumno que nunca estuvo, aparece?**

* * *

**KotakePoV**

Mírenme, de un momento de lamentárme, de estar deprimido, y lleno de cobardía, ¡Tengo a Doremi en mis Brazos!... Bueno mejor dicho en la espalda, pero es casi igual... Les explicare como esta la cosa

El ultimo día de clases pensaba decirles mis verdaderos sentimientos a Doremi pero cuando se lo iba a decir... LA COBARDIA LEGO! Fui un Inutil... Desde ese día ya no la volví a ver ... Me sentí tan mal que no Queria ir a otro colegio que no fuera el de ella, así que decidí no ir al colegio, que me inscribió mi madre... Yo le decía que si había ido cuando no lo había hecho. Me escapaba y me iba a jugar videojuegos o Futbol en el parque...

Pero este día que iba camino a los videojuegos. ¡PAS! Alguien había chocado contra mi, que me tiro al suelo... Y esa idiota que choco conmigo FUE DOREMI! Estaba tan feliz! Que no dude en decirle alguna que otra cosa mala. Cuando me di cuenta de su uniforme... O Dios!... Tendría otra oportunidad. Me di la vuelta y ahora iré a la escuela pero...

La caída la lastimo en el tobillo. Tenia que hacer algo no podía quedarme viendo como sufría. Regrese a donde estaba ella. Saque la venda que siempre guardo en mi mochila, por si acaso me lastimaba. Se la puse en el tobillo. Y me la lleve a caballito. Todo como en sexto pero...Dojimi lo empeoro... **(#Nota de Naomi: puede también ser Tonta remi, depende el Pais.#)  
**  
-Bajame! No me duele tanto!- Auch! Auch A mi si me duele tonta

-Quedate quieta y DEJAME DE PATEARME...- Le grite yo. Al parecer se rindió

**(Silencio incomodo)**

- Por que no me habías dicho lo de tu colegio?.-

-He?.-

- Si, y por que no habías venido O es que no te veía pasar?.- Ella Dudo. Me puse nervioso a la pregunta

- Te has vuelto preguntona Dojimi...- Le dije con tono para molestarla...

- Que me dijiste?! - Maldita! Agarro mis cachetes y los Empezo a jalar.- Dime! Dime! Dime!.- Ahora las patadas, Otravés!... Parece mono descontrolado.

Pero adoro a esa monita...

**DoremiPoV **

Maldito Kotake, yo Aqui muriendome de soledad por que no tengo ningún conocido en el colegio, y el muy a gusto faltando... Ya me hizo enojar... Modo Doremi golpeadora activado!...

-Dime! Dime! Dime!.- patada patada patada...

-Aaaa! Ya BASTA!..- Me grito. Bueno creo que ya lo patee demasiado.

-Esta bien, pero contestame...-

-Faltaba por problemas familiares, ya!. Contenta?,- No se veía convencido.

-Oooh,... Cuales?.- Tenia demasiada curiosidad...

-No te diré nada mas... Y si me empiezas a patear otra vez, te dejo tirada en el suelo y a ver como te levantas.- Me amenazo... Y este quien se cree. Bueno necesito su ayuda...

-Bien, Mira! Ya casi llegamos...- Le señale el colegio. Si llegamos! Pero tarde... Aparte perdi mi tostada y tengo un hambre :(

- Ehh? A si.- mmm?

* * *

**#Enfrente del salón...#  
**  
-Abre la puerta.- Le dije yo a Kotake desde su espalda.

-Pero llegamos tarde, te regañaran.- me dijo

- A si es cierto... Mejor vamonos- Ahora que recuerdo, mi nueva maestra es PEOR que la señorita Seki

- No! Ahora entras por que entras! Y tal vez no seria mal que te regañaran ,de por si eres Dojimi.- Lo que quieres es que me regañen verdad...

-KO-TA-KEE!- Ahora si YA ME HIZO ENOJAR!

-NOO! HAY! HAY! YA DOREMI! BASTA BASTA! DUELE!- Le jalaba el cabello y lo pateaba y golpeaba. Aunque lo golpeaba mucho, no me soltaba... Se lo MERECIA! Derrepente...

¡Oh no!, estamos en problemas... la puerta se abrió! Quedamos estáticos y yo, con la pose de "jalando cabello al estilo aprendiz de bruja"! Y atrás de ella estaba la señorita Yuki, alias "la Maestra"! Muy enojada por cierto... Todos los compañeros nos miraban extraño y queriendose burlar de nosotros...

-DOREMI HARUKASEEE!. Me podrías explicar por que llegas tarde y golpeando a un compañero!- Hay.. No cabe duda que soy la chica mas desafortunada del mundo! Que hago!?

-Ehmmm... Es que de lastimo el tobillo profesora, y la traje hasta Aqui cargando. Lo siento, fue mi culpa por no apurarme...- Kotake? Por que dices eso...

-Y tu quien eres? Tienes el uniforme de esta escuela, asi que eres de Aqui.- Le Pregunto a Kotake la señorita, con duda..

-Soy Tetsuya Kotake. He estado faltando a clases. Pero ya vendré de ahora en adelante.-

-Con que tu eres Tetsuya el alumno que nunca estuvo, nos faltaba un chico en el salón. Has faltado 3 dias a clases, buenooo... este es tu salón, pasa. Luego me dirás por que has faltado.- Entramos al salón y todos los compañeros nos veían con cara de "Raros", pero no me importo. Kotake me dejo en mi asiento con cuidado, y el se sentó en el otro asiento de al lado... -Bueno creo que Harukase y Tetsuya ya se conocían, Verdad?.- La maestra esta en lo cierto. Quisiera que no...

-Si, el anterior año estuvimos juntos en clases y el anterior y el anterior al anterior... A! Tambien el anterior al anterior del anterior... Creo que en resumen estuvimos en la misma escuela por 6 años.- Le dije, para aclarar. Y creo que con este año serán 7 :(

- Bueno, no estarás solo aunque acabes de llegar. Bueno comencemos las clases...- Dijo ella. La sola era YO!  
Aunque me pregunto Que pasara ahora en adelante..?

* * *

**NaomiE: CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAANNNNN... Que tal... Bueno se que este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con lo de las aprendices de Bruja, Ni con el nuevo mago... O si? Este Fic sera MUY largo! Soy tan mala Muajajajajjaja! Todos coman Wafles, pero con picante! Muajajajajja xD Coff, coff (*Tose, Tose*) Bien mejor me voy calmando**

**Toru: (*suspiro*) Nunca cambia... Bien les justo este capitulo? Dejaran algun REVIEW!?**

**NaomiE: PORFAAAAAAAA! COMO ME GUSTAN LOS REVIEWS! WAAAAAA!**


End file.
